Realize
by Dee Cavallone
Summary: Ketika ada orang lain yang dapat melihat 'dirinya' berbeda, seorang ordinari yang jarang dilirik justru menyadari hal yang berbeda darinya. / "Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge"


**Realize  
**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Cavallone  
Rating : K+  
Genre : Romance  
Main Pair: AkaFuri (Akashi Seijuurou x Furihata Kouki)  
Character-character lain yang nongol cuma numpang lewat, jadi cuekin aja…. *digampar penduduk KnB*  
Summary : Ketika ada orang lain yang dapat melihat 'dirinya' berbeda, seorang ordinari yang jarang dilirik justru menyadari hal yang berbeda darinya. / "Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge"  
Warning: Fluffy fic(maybe), miss typo. Disini tidak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Akashi memiliki dua kepribadian.  
Don't Like? Just Leave! Tombol back dan close tersedia untuk anda.  
Dee Udah kasih warning ya, kalo maksa baca jangan nyalahin Dee yah…. XXDD

* * *

Acara "Let's Play Basketball" yang dipelopori oleh tim Seirin berjalan sukses, biar pun terjadi beberapa insiden kecil seperti Aomine yang bertengkar dengan Kagami dan Nigou yang tiba-tiba masuk ke lapangan dan mengacaukan _mini game_ yang sedang berlangsung. Kekacauan yang diakibatkan Nigou membuat bola yang dioper Kagami pada Kuroko bergulir keluar lapangan. Betapa terkejutnya Kuroko dan juga pemain basket yang lain ketika ada sepasang tangan yang mengambil bola dan menyerahkannya pada Kuroko.

"Nih, bolanya." Ujar pemuda bergingsul dengan rambut berwarna oranye cerah itu.

"_Doumo_." Jawab Kuroko. "Dan terima kasih sudah bersedia datang bersama tim Rakuzan ke sini, Akashi-kun." Lanjut Kuroko. Akashi tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kuroko.

"Aku harap kami tidak terlambat, Kuroko." balas Akashi yang kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Permainan _mini game_ terhenti sementara, karena para generasi keajaiban yang lain otomatis mendekati mantan kaptennya itu dan meninggalkan permainan.

"Akashicchi lama sekali _ssu_!"

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang _nodayo_."

"Aka-chin kenapa baru datang? Kuenya sudah habis."

"Itu karena kau yang menghabiskannya, Murasakibara! Oi, Akashi! Kau melihat kemana!?"

"Ah, maaf." Akashi, yang tanpa dia sadar memakukan pandangannya pada sesosok pemuda berpupil kecil dan merupakan refleksi dari bumi, mengembalikan pandangannya pada kelima teman warna-warninya. "Maaf juga karena aku datang terlambat dan mengganggu permainan. Kalian bisa melanjutkannya." Lanjut Akashi tersenyum.

"Kau lama sekali sih, Akashi. Jadi kami sudah mulai duluan _game_-nya." Ujar Aomine.

"Aku tahu, Aomine. Aku bisa lihat itu. Aku akan bermain pada _game_ yang berikutnya. Apakah bisa?" tanya Akashi.

"Ya, tentu saja bisa, Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun bisa menunggu di pinggir lapangan." Jawab Kuroko. Akashi mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjalan bersama tim Rakuzan yang lain menuju pinggir lapangan dan menonton pertandingan yang akan dilanjutkan kembali.

"_A-a-a-anoo_…" Akashi menoleh ke arah panggilan dan menemukan seorang pemuda cokelat dengan pupil seperti biji pinus memandangnya ketakutan sambil menyerahkan beberapa buah kertas yang terbentuk seperti kepala singa.

"I-ini tanda pe-pengenal kalian. Agar anak-anak tahu nama kalian." Lanjut pemuda itu. Akashi mengingat pemuda itu pernah me-_marking_ dirinya yang lain di pertandingan _Winter Cup_ lalu.

"Terima kasih ya, _eetttoo_…" ujar Mibuchi mengambil sebuah tanda pengenal yang bertuliskan namanya.

"Kouki. Furihata Kouki." Jawab Akashi mendahului Furihata memperkenalkan dirinya pada Mibuchi.

"Wah, Sei-chan kenal?" tanya Mibuchi kaget.

"Dia yang me-_marking_-ku di pertandingan lalu, Mibuchi-san."

Mibuchi hanya menggumamkan kata 'oh' lirih. Furihata bengong sampai dia tidak sadar kalau Hayama dan Nebuya sudah mengambil tanda pengenal mereka masing-masing. Furihata _shock_, dia sangat terkejut. Namun Furihata kaget bukan karena Mibuchi tidak mengenalinya, tapi Furihata kaget karena Akashi mengingatnya bahkan tahu namanya.

'_Di-dia mengingatku? Kenapa?'_ batin Furihata.

"Karena kau satu-satunya penakut yang berani berhadapan dan berusaha menghalangiku." ujar Akashi sambil mengambil tanda pengenal bertuliskan 'Seijuurou' dalam huruf _hiragana_ dan menyematkannya pada baju bagian dadanya.

'_Eh!? Dia tahu pikiranku? Apa dia cenayang? Atau punya kekuatan membaca pikiran?'_ batin Furihata lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku bukan cenayang dan juga aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran. Kau terlalu bisa ditebak dari ekspresimu, Furihata-kun." Ujar Akashi lagi dan membuat wajah Furihata merona merah.

"Ma-ma-maaf." Balas Furihata sambil menunduk. Furihata melirik kemudian memandang pemuda merah yang berdiri di sebelahnya, merasa ada yang aneh dengan pemuda itu. Furihata memang masih merasakan aura intimidasi –atau mungkin kewibawaan—keluar dari tubuh Akashi, namun ada yang berbeda. Aura Akashi yang sekarang tidak menekan dan semengerikan ketika Furihata bertemu dengan Akashi untuk pertama kali dan juga ketika dia me-_marking_ Akashi.

"Kau siapa?" sungguh, Furihata refleks bertanya dan tidak menyadari kalau dia mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu dari pikirannya. Akashi menoleh dan melihat Furihata dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ma-ma-maaf!" Furihata menundukkan kembali kepalanya. Baru saja Akashi hendak membuka mulutnya, sebuah tangan kecil terlihat menarik tangan Furihata dan membuat Furihata melupakan sejenak Akashi.

"_Ne, ne,_ Kouki _nii-san_. Kapan giliran kita main?" tanya anak itu sambil terus menarik-narik tangan Furihata.

"A-aah.. Sebentar lagi ya. Setelah mereka selesai, kita akan bermain." Jawab Furihata sambil tersenyum lembut. Anak itu terlihat puas dan melanjutkan menonton pertandingan kembali, kali ini dengan bergandengan dengan tangan Furihata dan Furihata membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh anak itu. Akashi diam melihat pemandangan di sampingnya dimana Furihata menjelaskan dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh anak itu dengan penuh kesabaran.

Akashi terus memperhatikan raut wajah Furihata yang begitu ekspresif melihat pertandingan. Terkekeh ketika Kagami dan Aomine bertengkar kembali, mengernyit ketika _pass_ Kuroko dipotong oleh Kise, tertawa ketika Midorima ditubruk ketika akan melakukan tembakan _three-point_ –membuat Midorima menjitak anak yang menubruknya dan meneriaki Takao yang menertawakannya–, atau pun berteriak menyemangati para anak-anak kecil untuk tidak menyerah. Akashi tanpa sadar mengulas senyum lembut melihat sosok pemuda ordinari di sampingnya. Dan Akashi tidak siap ketika kepala bersurai cokelat tanah itu menoleh dan memergoki Akashi sedang memperhatikannya. Warna merah kembali menghiasi pipi sang surai cokelat dan membuatnya lagi-lagi menundukkan wajahnya.

"Furihata-kun," panggil Akashi, dan tubuh Furihata berjengit mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya siapa aku?" tanya Akashi.

"E-eh? Ma-ma-maaf, a-apa kau ma-marah?" balas Furihata takut-takut.

"Tidak. Jadi, jawablah pertanyaanku tanpa balik bertanya."

"Ma-ma-maaf! _Ettoo_…. Uuumm… A-aku tidak tahu ke-kenapa tiba-tiba saja bertanya se-seperti itu. Ha-hanya saja aku merasa kau….aneh."

"Aneh? Apa maksudmu?"

"A-ah, ma-maaf…. Mungkin kata berbeda lebih tepat." Furihata memberi jeda untuk melihat reaksi Akashi. Dan Akashi terlihat menunggu lanjutan dari kata-kata Furihata.

"Ma-maksudku adalah, uuumm, Akashi yang sekarang berbeda dengan Akashi yang bertemu denganku dan yang berhadapan denganku ketika _Winter Cup_ lalu. Ma-maaf kalau aku salah, ta-tapi aku benar-benar merasa kau….berbeda, Akashi." Lanjut Furihata masih dengan badannya yang gemetaran.

"Kau tidak salah. Aku(* Akashi Seijuurou, tapi aku(** yang bertemu denganmu dan berhadapan denganmu di _Winter Cup_ juga Akashi Seijuurou." Jawab Akashi.

"Ha-hah?" Furihata tidak bisa tidak tercengang mendengar kata-kata Akashi yang menurutnya aneh.

"Fuh… Pantas saja aku(** tertarik padamu, dan sepertinya aku(* juga."

"A-apa maksudmu, Aka—"

"Kou-chaaannn~~~~ Ayo kita masuk lapangan…. Sekarang giliran kita bermain dengan anak-anak ini~~~" ucapan Furihata terpotong oleh suara nyaring Takao yang langsung menyeret tangan Furihata memasuki lapangan. Akashi tersenyum geli melihat Furihata yang sekarang tidak hanya ditarik oleh Takao tapi juga oleh anak-anak kecil disekeliling mereka.

"Aku jadi mengerti kenapa kau memperhatikan Furihata Kouki. Dia memang menarik." Gumam Akashi lirih pada dirinya yang lain. Akashi dapat merasakan dirinya yang lain tersenyum mengejek padanya, seperti mengatakan _'Apa kubilang? Aku tidak pernah salah dan selalu benar,' _padanya. Akashi menahan kekehan gelinya terhadap reaksi 'adiknya', dan berjalan memasuki lapangan diikuti pandangan aneh oleh seluruh pemain basket lain ketika Akashi berkata,

"Aku juga ingin bermain bersamamu, Kouki. Bolehkah?"

FIN

* * *

(* Akashi disini menggunakan 'ore'

(** Akashi disini menggunakan 'boku'

**.**

Yeeeiiii…. Selesai juga akhirnya…. Buat fanfiksi yang cuma 1K+ aja rasanya masih sulit, efek WB menyiksa Dee….

Mungkin banyak yang bingung kenapa Akashi menggunakan 'ore' dan 'boku' secara bergantian ketika berbicara sama Kouki, itu karena Akashi mempunyai dua kepribadian ganda…. Akashi asli (kedua matanya merah) menggunakan 'ore' sedangkan Akashi yang lain (bermata hetero) menggunakan 'boku'…. Dan Akashi yang Dee pake dalam fiksi ini adalah Akashi yang asli, yang kedua matanya merah….. Dan hanya My Beloved Kouki yang merasakan perbedaan Akashi secara insting…. Ciieeee….. Kouki tau aja kalo ada yang berbeda dengan calon -coret-suami-coret- pacarnya itu…. Dan dalam fiksi ini, para GoM tidak ada yang tahu kalau Akashi punya kepribadian ganda….

Well, Dee tau endingnya nanggung kan? Perlukah Dee buat omake? Tapi enaknya omake-nya tentang apa yah? Hmmmm…. *pose mikir* *dianya lagi galau nentuin ide*

Anyway, will you give me feedback?

Mdn14032015


End file.
